Total Drama Seasons Collide
by TheOneTrueTimeBandit
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCs! Contains some pairings, and in answer to a question I expect to see later, yes. Silver will be a reoccurring character in all of my fanfics. Chapter 2. The very first challenge begins as the campers go down memory lane as a copy of the very first challenge in TD history starts, I'm not as proud of this one as others REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Seasons Collide

Chapter 1, the contestants

Chris: Last time on Total Drama All Stars, our greatest competitors from past seasons went at it in a heroes vs villains clash. After a brutal season, Mike defeated the demented Mal and earned the million and a kiss from his girl! Unfortunately, due to a… malfunction in our final challenge, we have no place to film this season, while the developers are working on their plan for the new season, Chef and I got together and found three remote islands to work on our new season, where we take past experiences from our first four seasons and make it into one! We have a camp on each island; one contains a movie-star themed hotel, and a couple of rackety shacks, every night we will go down to the dock of shame where we have a classic bonfire where everyone gets an original marshmallow, and if they fail to obtain a marshmallow, it's the boat of losers for them. To travel between the islands, we will be using a perfectly explosive-proof plane, with a luxury cabin for the winners of the previous challenge and a baggage area for the losers. Now we have ten returning travelers and six new contestants. Let's dive into the newbies first.

_The_ _first boat arrives, carrying a fiery red-headed man; he carries a big wooden staff and is dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans_

Chris: First up, we have Roy, a rich kid from Europe with surprisingly no accent and a taste for adventure!

Roy: As much as I'm stoked to be here Chris, I saw what you did to Heather and Alejandro's relationship by giving up the million dollars to anyone, and I've seen the signs that this is a deadly show, all the better for me to join!

_Chris leans over to Chef_

Chris: _watch out for him, he may be on to us_

_Chef nods in response_

Chris: Next up, we have a mysterious man with no past, but with a humorous attitude and maybe a little crazy in him!

_The second boat arrives, carrying a blonde boy with a set of books in his backpack, and a jacket that hangs down to his feet_

Henry: It's going to be great to see all the wonderful things that happen on your show! Keep up the excitement Chris!

Chris: No problem Henry my man! Ok, next up we have a brunet girl hailing all the way from Scotland!

_The third boat arrives with the brown-haired girl wearing a cheerleader outfit and a bag filled with clothes_

Ashley: Like OMG I'm Soooo ready for this tour!

Chris: _Chef, what did you do?_

Chef: _Uhhh, that's my niece from Dawna's side of the family… we were out of applications so I asked if she would like to be in our show… but she's never watched it so I have to explain it to her. Give it a little time_

Chris: _Fair enough, _welcome to total drama, Ashley!

Ashley: OMG again! Uncle Chef!

_She gives her uncle a big hug_

Chef: Hi sweetie, can I talk to you for a moment?

Ashley: Sure!

Chris: While Chef is working on that, let's meet our next new competitor, from Japan, we have Rin!

_The fourth boat arrives with a blue-haired girl in a leather jacket, black jeans, and biker gloves_

Rin: So far it looks like I'm going up against noobs… hooray…

Henry: Awww come on! Am I that bad?!

Rin: I don't even know you

Henry: oh well la la la!

Roy: _what the heck is wrong with him?_

Chris: Ok… next up we have a boxing champ from Africa! Please welcome Jacque!

_The fifth boat comes with a man in silver basketball shorts, a plain white, sleeveless shirt and a championship belt in his pack_

Jacque: Sup Chris! I'm ready to win this fight and the five million dollars!

Roy: but… you're already rich from your tournaments… why do you need another million, much less five

Jacque: Shut up you! Before I bash in your skull!

Ashley: Geez, violent much?

Jacque: Don't make me come for you next!

Chef: Hey! That's my niece you're talking to!

Jacque: Oh big whoop old man!

Chris: Hey! Break it up! The final new competitor is coming! And last but definitely not least, the one man army, Silver!

_The boat arrives with a black hooded guy with brown hair, a tie-dye shirt, and a Ninjaken sword at his belt_

Chris: Oh sorry Silver, we don't allow special items on our show, you're going to have to get rid of it

_He gives Chris a death-glare before returning to the opposite side of the dock_

Ashley: Hey, you're kinda cute.

Silver: Stay back!

Ashley: Hey! Was it something I said?

Silver: …

Chris: No, the women just tend to put Silver on edge, heh heh…

Ashley: Oh, my bad…

Chris: Now that that's out of the way we can meet the ten cast members from previous seasons! And here they are

_The boat arrives with ten people on it_

Chris: Joining the newcomers on the island is Owen, AleJandro, Dawn, DJ, Heather, Scott, Gwen, Mike, Anne Maria and we even managed to get Ezekiel some help so that he's no longer well… a monster…

Ezekiel (Confessional booth): Yo, I hope this season don't go as badly as my previous two, where I got voted off first and turned into a… thing, I know that Chris is willing to give me a second chance but I'm curious about Anne Maria. My beastlike form was creepily in love with her. Does she even know it was me?

Anne Maria (Confessional booth): Oh I know that Ezekiel kid was that monster that tried to kiss me and ruin my perfect look, but is he still that way or is he over me? I like the attention don't get me wrong but… he's just not the kind of white knight I am expecting to come to my aid ya know? (_Starts spraying her hair)_

Owen (Confessional booth): This is so awesome! I'm so glad that I'm back on the show! I don't like how Chris stuck that bomb on my face in season four but this time it's real! It's so awesome!

Alejandro (Confessional booth): I know that no one on the island will trust me, but I'm willing to go past my normal demeanor, and be as ruthless as ever Mwahahahaha! *cough* *cough*

Dawn (Confessional booth): I'm so happy to be back in Total Drama! It seems the animals are happy to see me here as well! There is something that bothers me… it's

Silver (Confessional booth): I know that blonde girl in the green sweater tried to read my aura, but she really doesn't want to see my past, I think it would ruin her outlook on everything. It would be a true shame if someone as good-hearted as her would give up because of me, I'll have to be on guard duty twenty-four seven.

Scott (Confessional booth): I really don't like the look of some of the contestants here, Jacque is obviously insane, Henry is all out creepy, and Silver is just… I don't know… cold-hearted? Nah that's not right… depressing is more like it

Gwen (Confessional booth): The new contestants seem nice enough, except for Jacque and… I don't know what to think of Silver, he seems like he's been through a lot but I can't ask him because of that glare of his *shivers*

Heather (Confessional booth): Now that I'm back I can work on getting Alejandro back on my side, I mean we both have a thing for each other but the million keeps getting in the way of anything being formed, *phone rings* what's that? … FIVE MILLION?! SCREW LOVE! THAT MOOLAH IS MINE!

Jacque: Yea to all my boys back in Africa, I'm gonna win this tournament for all of you! *phone rings* what's that? This isn't a tournament? A reality show? Like survivor? No wonder no one brought boxing gloves!

Mike: I feel so… empty without my alternate personalities… I really miss them, except for Mal of course, It's going to be hard without them… *sigh*

DJ (Confessional booth): It's been awhile since I've been on the show. I've tried to become less scared of everything, without becoming ice cold like Heather. I wasn't very successful…

Ashley (Confessional booth): like wow, I'm on television! Hi gals! I'm Soooo exited to be here, Uncle Chef warned me to be careful though. But why? They have interns test all the stunts before they deem them safe… right?

Rin (Confessional booth): Wow… Total Drama… spells out my life in big letters… whatever…

Roy (Confessional booth): Okay, am I crazy or is that the same Silver who taught me how to fight?

Henry (Confessional booth): Oh wow! So many victims! Err I mean, people who I can make friends with! Yay!

Chris: Ok everyone, meet me at the top of that cliff in an hour to take our very first challenge from the first season!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Seasons Collide

Chapter 2: The first challenge

Chris: So I see you're all here, good. Because now we are making the teams, the first team is; Owen, Gwen, Alejandro, Scott, Henry, Jacque, DJ and Mike! You are now the Screaming Samurai! The rest of you; Heather, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Silver, Dawn, Rin, Roy and Ashley! You are now the Killer Ninjas!

Ezekiel: Cool, but why the Japanese theme?

Chris: I dunno; just felt like it, it also makes the teams seem more… Rivalry if that makes sense?

Alejandro: In a way I guess

Chris: Ok, cool! Now you are probably wondering why we are on this really high cliff

Heather: Yes, yes we are

Chris: As I was saying… in honor of the first season of Total Drama, the first part of the challenge is the exact same! Jump off this cliff into the lake, the outer ring is filled with man eating sharks, and the smaller ring is the safe zone, however the second part of the challenge is a lot harder, you have to grab a bicycle and race through the underground tunnel to the plane, first team there will get the luxury cabin on the way to the camp, where they get to stay in the new Hollywood grade hotel! The losers will send someone home! Killer Ninjas, you're up first!

Silver: This is a really high cliff, how high is it exactly?

Chris: one-hundred feet, just like the last one, why?

Silver: Scientists say that any dive over a hundred feet is in the red zone, not survivable. It was amazing that all your contestants in the first season survived, especially when landing in water!

Ezekiel: Why water?

Roy: The surface tension between water molecules is incredibly stiff.

Ezekiel: In English?

Roy: Water is just as hard as concrete! Except that with concrete, your newly crippled body isn't forced to swim to safety!

Dawn: So for example, Owen, you jumped off the cliff in the first season right?

Owen: Yea and I survived!

Dawn: The chances of you surviving twice are doubled in deaths favor!

Owen: okay, I was debating whether or not I could do this again buuuuuttttt….. Yea I'm not doing it…

Chris: Shame, because the winners of this part get motorcycles!

Silver: Do you guys even know how to drive one?

_Everyone stays silent_

Silver: I thought so

Chris: Come on… for old time's sake? How about this, you get to chose one person one each team to jump, if both of you jump however, the prize is negated and none of you get motorcycles. How is that?

Silver: I'd say that's fair enough, who volunteers?

_Everyone is silent again_

Silver: Fine, I'll do it

Dawn: Wait! I sense that your odds are just as bad as Owens's!

Silver: Thanks, but I know how to tip the odds in my favor

Dawn: No! It's not that it's…

_Too late, Silver ran to the edge and jumped off, he landed in the safe zone without a problem_

…

Chris: He's not coming up…

Dawn: Oh no…

Gwen: He's not… dead… is he?

Chris: That can't be good…

Mike: Wait! I see something!

_Bubbles started appearing on the surface until… Silver shot out of the water and faceplanted on the beach!_

Dawn: I knew it! Chris said that radioactive waste has a nasty effect on the wildlife, including underwater!

Owen: Crab monsters!

Gwen: Chris…

Chris: Ok! I admit it! I brought the wildlife over from the fun zone on the previous island to create another fun zone! I didn't know that those monsters could walk on land! Much less sneak out of the area we closed off!

_The monsters made it out onto the land and one stood over the fallen Silver_

Dawn: Your actions could cost Silver his life!

Chris: I had no idea!

Dawn: You better fix this or I'll exploit your past to your therapist!

Chris: Ok! Ok! Just got to think…

_Silver opens his eyes and gives an insane grin…_

Silver: Time to end this sucker!

_With one swift movement the crab monster in front of him goes into the sky and with a drop kick, is sent flying into the others, as the one in front is confused a slash is heard as the monster falls_

Silver: What's up bro?

_Ninjaken drawn, he backflips into the center of the creatures_

Silver: Scatter and bleed!

_With one circular slash all of the monsters fell with a mark on their chests, Silver then goes limp and falls to the ground…_

Dawn: *gasp*

Dawn (Confessional booth): I knew something was up when I couldn't read Silver's aura, It looks like he is fighting back something from his past, much like how Mike fought his alternate personalities! But it's not Alternate Selves; it seems to be instinct… Killer Instinct…

Ezekiel (Confessional booth): When I saw how Silver looked at his hands… I knew that he was going through a condition my father went through, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD for short, it's most common in soldiers. It looks really bad for him, it almost looks like he's been through hell… the battlefield can do that to a person…

Chris: Oh thank god! I thought I was going to get a lawsuit!

_Everyone looks at him angrily_

Chris: I mean, Umm… I was really worried about him, Medics! Make sure he's ok!

_The medics rush to his aid and get him out._

Chris: Now that that's settled, Screaming Samurai, you're up!

Mike: I'll go! I have Svetlana's agility now

Scott: good luck buddy

_Dawn gives him an angry glare_

Dawn (Confessional booth): I still haven't forgotten how Scott tricked the others into voting me off, He was a complete jerk and to think I almost liked him, pffft that's definitely over

Mike: Ok… here I go…

_Mike takes a running jump and lands in the safe zone, nothing pulls him down as he gets out of the water just fine_

Chris: Looks like the prize is gone, get on your bikes aaaaaaannnnndddd… Go, Go, Go!

_Everyone rushes to their bikes and start the race, the Killer ninjas, despite losing probably their best player, end up reaching the end of the tunnel and stop at the plane first, the Screaming Samurai reach the plane shortly afterwards and everyone is about to celebrate when suddenly…_

Heather: Hey, where's Creepy girl?

Dawn: Woah, woah woaaaaahhhh!

_Dawn appears out of the cave dead last and ends up losing the challenge as she lands on the ground with her bike in pieces_

Chris: Since you didn't arrive with your full team, the Screaming Samurai win the first challenge!

_The other team starts cheering as the Killer Ninjas sigh in defeat_

Dawn: Sorry everyone… I let you down…

Roy: No you didn't, your bike was sabotaged, look, the chain is missing!

Heather: What?!

Chris: Sabotage or not, you came last and have to vote someone off tonight, I'll see you at the campsite, losers!

_Later at the loser cabin_

Heather: As much as I would like to vote you off creepy girl, it wasn't your fault, what I think should happen is this… we vote Silver off!

Roy: Does your greed know no bounds? After what he's been through, Just like that?

Ezekiel: yea bro, you are Soooo not cool!

Dawn: I can't believe you would vote off our best player with the excuse of, "he's a threat"

Heather: I'm just trying to play the game! Not like you would understand

_She proudly walks off with a grin of success on her face_

Roy: You know? Just for that, I feel like voting Heather off first!

Ezekiel (Confessional booth): As much as I agreed with him, I knew they would decide to vote off the weakest player. My losing streak would continue…

_At the bonfire ceremony_

Chris: Sorry guys, I know you lost unfairly, but we didn't get any footage of who dun it. So sorry to say, one of you is going to go walk the dock of shame catch the boat of losers and you won't come back… ever, the following players are safe. Anne Maria, Silver, Dawn, Rin, Roy and Ashley… Ezekiel, you're on the chopping block… Heather, this is bad for you, because Ezekiel is safe!

Ezekiel and Heather: Whaaaaattt?!

Ezekiel (Confessional booth): Or so I thought!

Ezekiel: So… I'm safe for once?

Chris: Yep, nice work dude, you actually didn't mess up this time! Here is the marshmallow to prove it!

_Chris hands the Marshmallow to Ezekiel_

Ezekiel: No way! My first marshmallow of the whole show!

Heather: You guys are making a terrible mistake, I'm the best player here! I swear I will have my money!

Silver (Confessional booth): My closing remark? An old friend once told me, Greed can darken even the purest soul. Heather is a perfect example of that

_Heather is dragged by Chef to the boat and is thrown on with her luggage, the boat sails off as she yells with frustration_

Chris: And so a previous champion is dethroned on the first day, and the laughing stock rises up to the challenge, who here will survive? Who will leave here crushed? Will my marshmallow stock be invaded by bears again? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Seasons collide!


End file.
